In Your Eyes - A Twilight Love Story
by White-Fang365
Summary: This is a continuation of 'Loving Him.' Jacob and Seth are going back to school after the events from the last story and will be dealing with all aspects of high school life. Rated M for cursing and smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Seth woke up with his sheets all over the place, blanket in a crumpled heap on the floor, feeling a mixture of both excitement and despair; first day of school.

Brilliant rays of sunshine fell easily through the window, right through the dream catcher suspended in front of the glass, painting intricate shadows on the walls. He had almost overslept. Seth untangled himself from the messy sheets, and jumped out of bed, nearly slipping and falling face-first onto the floor. "That was close_._" He said to himself.

Seth found Jacob in the bathroom mid brushing his teeth, already dressed for school. "Good morning." He said, pecking him on the cheek. "Mornin'" Jacob mumbled back. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked. Jacob spat. "Well you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to bother you." Seth playfully punched his arm. "We have school today you dolt!" Jacob sighed. "Don't remind me... So, you excited to be going back?" Seth shrugged. "Kind of sort of... It feels weird though, you know? Just going back to school like nothing happened." Seth took a comb and parted his messy hair.

"Yep, but hopefully this will be a normal year."

* * *

"Jake, I'm ready!" Seth hollered from outside. He was growing rather impatient as they were already 15 minutes late and Seth had somehow beaten Jacob outside. "Were is that boy?" Minutes later Jacob came rushing out the front door with two apples in hand. "Here ya go. Breakfast." He said, tossing one to Seth. "Oh, an apple... thanks." Jacob scowled. "Is someone being ungrateful? I didn't have to bring you anything you know? He said, poking Seth in the chest. "You're right, sorry. I'm just a little on edge." Seth said, rubbing his arm in a nervous fashion. "First day's always the roughest." Jacob grinned.

"It's funny. Us going to school _off _the rez." Seth said as Jacob drove towards Forks High School.

"Yeah well there's nothing wrong with switching things up every now and then." Jacob said with a bright smile. That smile soon disappeared. "Seth, there's something you need to be aware of." Seth starred at his boyfriend quizzically. "I don't know how people will react to us so..." Jacob trailed off.

"I know. I'm not an idiot. I know not everyone will be as accepting as the others were... and that's okay." Jacob stole a couple of quick glances at Seth. "I just wanted you to know." He said.

Jacob drove into the school's parking lot, taking note of the large amount of cars. "For Christ's sake! How hard is it to find one freaking parking spot?" He cursed. The school's parking lot was jam-packed with nearly every type of car imaginable. Some old, some new. Some shiny, others raggedy. "Uh, how many people go here?" Seth asked. "A lot apparently."

After spending what seemed to be an eternity searching for a spot, Jacob finally found one in the farthest reaches of the parking lot. "Finally." He groaned.

Seth stepped out of the truck and marveled at the size of the school. "Oh my God, it's huge!" He shrieked. "Yeah it is, thanks... OH you mean the school! Right... yeah it is." Jacob said, embarrassed.

Seth cracked a side-grin. Jacob had such a dirty mind sometimes.

Jacob and Seth entered the school and parted ways. "See ya third period." Jacob said, kissing his boyfriend on the lips.

Seth wandered about the school, not really sure where his first period class was at. The school's many twists and turns were beginning to give him a headache. "_Mother fucker_!" He cursed in his head.

Then he saw it, Room 318B, Advanced Placement Chemistry, and his first period of the day.

Seth slowly turned the door handle, as he stepped inside all eyes turned to him, giving him a feeling of uncertainty. A tall man with messy brown hair and thick glasses approached him. "Hi, I'm Mr. Harris, and you are?" Seth swallowed hard. "Seth Clearwater." He said nervously. Mr. Harris eyed him suspiciously as he glanced at a sheet of paper, which Seth assumed must have been the class roster. "Ah yes, here we are. Mr. Clearwater... Seth, I think there's a seat back in the corner over there." He said, pointing to the corner of the room. As Seth went to take his seat he passed a guy, probably only a few years old than he was, making a stereotypical Native American sound with his mouth and hand, inciting laughter from those around him. Whatever nervousness and uncertainty Seth was feeling before had pretty much dissipated as he now restrained himself from lashing out at the guy, claws ablaze. "It's not worth it." He told himself as he took his seat.

"Okay, class! I want everyone to pair up with the person to their right. Talk to them, get to know them. These people will be your classmates for the rest of the year and you will often work together. After words, I will go around the room and ask everyone to tell me at _least_ three things they learned about their partner." Mr. Harris said enthusiastically. With a clap of his hands, he instructed the class to partner off.

Seth took a subtle glance to his left and noticed a pretty, curly-haired brunette girl with a butterfly pin in her head who seemed to be entirely fascinated by him. She starred at him quietly with a large smile on her face until Seth turned his head towards her completely. "Hi!" She said excitedly. "My name is Rachel." She continued. Seth was a little taken aback by her extreme friendliness but didn't let it show. "Hi, I'm Seth." He said with a polite grin on his face. "Well of course it is, I just heard it! Well I guess I'll start with myself, my full name is Rachel Lynn Berensen, I'm 16 and a Junior. I was born and raised right here in Forks. I'm an only child. My mom is a stay-at-home wife and my dad is actually the principal here. I have 2 dogs and a goldfish. Now you." She giggled.

"Uh, let's see... you already know my name so no sense in saying that again... well I'm 15, and a Senior, I-"

"Wait. You're a Senior?!" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Yeah... I got skipped up a couple of grades." Seth shrugged.

"Smart and cute. I like that." Rachel laughed.

Seth smiled sheepishly.

"Well anyway, I'm Quileute Native American. I have one sister. My dad past away recently and my mom is... whatever. I live on the La Push reservation not too far from here."

Rachel went on about the Native culture and how interesting she thought it was, how she thought she and Seth would make a cute couple and other things. Seth didn't want to be rude but he had stopped listening to her. She was nice, but she talked entirely too much. He breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Harris called time.

"Okay, lets go aro-" Suddenly the bell rung. Signaling the end of first period. "_Thank goodness._" Seth thought.

"Well class, we will pick this up tomorrow. Have a great day."

Seth tried to exit the room quickly but Rachel caught up to him. "Oh Seth! What class do you have next?"

"Gym." He answered back.

"Me too! How great is that? Come on, we can walk together!" Rachel took Seth's hand and dragged him through the mob of people in the hallway, taking several turns and finally going down a flight of steps and turning another corner.

The gym was huge. There were multiple basketball courts, an indoor track upstairs, a weight-lifting room, and a volleyball court.

After performing some basic warm up exercises, the class was instructed by Coach Fox to do five laps around the track upstairs, either running or walking, a collective groan echoed her words. Seth didn't see it as a big deal. He took his position on the line and at the blow of a whistle he took off, easily outrunning the others who decided to run. Seth completed his five laps with ease while everyone else still had four or more. The coach was very impressed by his speed.

"Geez, kid. I have _never_ seen _anyone _move with that kind of speed before! Have you considered running Track?"

Seth shrugged, "I guess I'm open to it."

"Well come see me if you decide, we could really use someone like you."

Gym class ended and Seth was relieved to learn that he didn't have another class with Rachel. It was now third period, Calculus, with Jacob. Seth's heart soared with joy when he thought about it.

Seth found the classroom with relative ease. From the hallway he could see Jacob sitting at a table alone, absentmindedly playing with his hair, his legs draped across the seat next to him. "Hey." Seth said as he approached the table. Jacob's face lit up when he saw him. "Hey." He answered back, pulling Seth into a hug and kissing his neck, which made him squirm with glee. "How's your day going?" He asked. "It's better now." Seth said. Jacob looked worried.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, like you said. First day's always the roughest." Seth said.

Just then a heavy set woman entered the room, "Lord have mercy, that three bean salad is not agreeing with me." They heard her mumble. Seth stifled a giggle.

"Oh! Hello there, my name is Mrs. Harper. And who do I have the pleasure of getting to know this year?"

"I'm Jacob Black and this is Seth Bla- er uh Clearwater." Jacob answered for both of them.

Mrs. Harper walked to her desk and began running a finger up and down a sheet of paper, presumably searching for their names.

"Okay then, Jacob, Seth, welcome to Calculus!"

As the other students began to slowly file in, Mrs. Harper busied herself with writing problems on the chalkboard. Jacob took one look at them and groaned. Math had never been his best subject. He studied the board intensely, attempting to work out solutions in his head. Seth picked up on his thoughts and giggled.

"Does someone need help?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"No. I got it."

Minutes late Seth asked again, after continuing to hear Jacob's frustrated thoughts. Jacob growled at him.

"Don't push me away if you need help... 'Jakey-poo.' " Seth said, puckering his lips and making kissing noises.

"Fine." Jacob grumbled.

"Okay all you have to do is-" Seth was cut off.

"Check out the two fags in the front." A whispered voice said.

**That** word pierced through both of their ears like a jolt of lightning. Jacob spun around to try and identify the source, his eyes glowing a bright yellow.

"Jake! Calm down!" Seth said in a panicked voice. "It's not worth it!"

In the corner of the room, two guys were laughing hysterically amongst themselves. Seth identified one of them as being the guy from his first period who made fun of him.

Jacob stood up from his chair and advanced towards them.

"_Jacob stop_!" Seth called out to him in telepathy. It was no use.

Jacob stood in front of the pair, staring at them intimidatingly.

"Can I help you with something, fa-"

Jacob seized the guy by the front of his shirt, lifting him several feet into the air.

"Oh my, Jacob! You put him down at once!" Mrs. Harper demanded.

"Call me another one, I dare you." Jacob said, not breaking eye contact with the boy.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?!" The boy struggled helplessly against Jacob's grip.

The rest of the class looked on, some in shock, others recording with cellular phones.

"Call me another one." Jacob repeated himself.

Seth raced over and began pleading with his boyfriend to let him go.

"No." He said plainly.

"Jake, you're making a bad situation worse. Just stop and think! Please!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to just let him get away with this?!"

"If you love me, you'll let him go." Seth said in a low voice.

Seth's words seemed to have an impact as at the moment, Jacob let him go, albeit slamming him on the table first, then storming out of the room.

Seth sighed. "_And so it begins._"

**~ And so here it is, the first chapter for the new story. Be sure to review! I'll try to post updates at least every week, if not every two. Thanks for reading.~**


	2. Chapter 2 - 99 Problems

Jacob took a swing at a nearby locker, denting it considerably and undoubtedly pissing someone off later. His temper was flaring and he was just itching to take it out on something, _anything._

"I should have just kicked his ass!" Jacob roared.

"_No_, you shouldn't have! What would that solve?" Seth asked.

"I would have felt better, that's for sure." Jacob glared at him.

Seth sighed. "Fists won't solve ignorance, Jacob."

Jacob kicked in another locker as they walked.

"Stop that!" Seth ordered.

Jacob unleashed his fury on several more lockers.

"Or what!? Huh!?" He shouted

Seth took a couple of steps back.

"What's wrong with you?" Seth asked, his lip quivering.

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with **you**? How can you just act like every things gonna be okay? News flash Seth, this shit won't ever stop unless you do something about it. Ignoring a problem won't make it go away!"

"I'm not saying you should ignore it I just mean-"

"Then. **WHAT**?"

"I just-"

"I'm not. Passive. Seth! If someone does something I don't like, I won't just sit around and try and tune it out. I don't like being called a fag. So guess what? I'm going to do something about it! God! I can't even talk to you anymore!"

Jacob glared at his boyfriend before storming off down the hall with a growl.

Seth thought about going after him, but decided that it was best to just give him some time alone. Seth decided to skip the remainder of class and found himself walking around the school aimlessly. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head but they kept coming back. The way Jacob looked at him, he wasn't himself. Those weren't the same eyes that Seth had fallen in love with. They were full of anger and rage. All because of that one word, '_fag_'.

The rest of the day went on without a hitch but Seth didn't see Jacob at all, not even a trace of him. When the bell rung, signaling the end of the day, Seth made his way out to the truck were he expected to find Jacob. He waited for over three hours, nothing. Jacob never showed.

"_Jake? Jacob?_" Seth called out to him in telepathy, no answer.

"I can't even smell him..." He said.

His heart dropped, what if something had happened to him? What if he's hurt, or worse...

Without a second thought, Seth phased in the parking lot and charged off in the direction of the house. "_Jake?! Jake?! Where are you?!_" He was panicking, his eyes were darting in all direction, desperately searching for any sign of Jacob. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He had become a wolf and wolves don't cry.

Seth was tearing through the streets, not really caring who or what was in his way. Many people stopped, astonished at the sight of such an abnormally large wolf. Some even attempted to pursue him in their cars, hoping for a snapshot or better look. Seth didn't care. His mind was too sick with worry to care.

"_Please be home, please be home, please be home!_" He repeated to himself.

Seth arrived home and wasted no time scouring the surrounding area for his love before phasing back to human and heading inside.

"Jake? Jake? Where are you?" He called out, running frantically from room to room.

Leah and Emily looked at each other with confusion. "I... don't want to know." Leah said.

Seth emerged from his room a few minutes fully dressed. "Have either of you seen Jacob?" he asked.

"Not since you two left this morning." Leah answered.

"Oh god, this isn't happening. No he's fine, there's nothing to worry about. But why didn't he show up? What if everything isn't okay? What if he's hurt somewhere? Why am I standing here asking questions? I have to go!"

"SETH! Calm down! I'm sure Jake's fine." Leah said. It was a poor attempt at comforting him.

"Come on, we can go look for him together if it will make you feel better." She continued.

"Okay..." Seth said with a hint of sadness.

-OOO-

"So he just never showed up? That's not like him." Leah said.

"We kind of had an argument..." Seth sniffled.

"About what?"

"It's nothing... I just want to find him."

Leah and Seth walked for hours, calling out Jacob's name, almost as if they were looking for a lost dog. Leah was almost ready to give up when suddenly, Seth eyes lit up up as he caught a familiar scent. It smelled like Jacob, but there was something else. What was it? Alcohol?

Seth followed his nose until it led him to a tree, the largest tree on the reservation in fact. They found Jacob, slumped behind it.

Without hesitation, Seth ran and wrapped his arms around Jacob, sobbing uncontrollably onto his shoulder.

"What are you crying for?" Jacob asked in a slurred speech.

"Are you drunk? How is that even possi- You know what? Never mind, I'm staying out of this." Leah said.

"Jake, I had no idea where you were! I waited for hours! I tried looking for you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Seth said, hugging Jacob even tighter.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm so sorry." Jacob said, returning the hug.

"Beautiful, you found each other and now you've hugged it out. Can we get this show on the road? I'm playing Monopoly with Emily and she likes to cheat."

"It's fine, you go back. I want to talk to Seth anyway." Jacob answered.

"Fine, no complaints here."

They waited until Leah was long gone before conversing.

"Like I said earlier, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just so mad, that guy got to me. I wanted to tear his throat out." Jacob said.

"You don't have to apologize Jake. I should have realized that not everyone is like me. Not everyone can just "let stuff go."

"Still, there's no excuse for doing that to you. I'm sorry." Jacob stroked Seth's backside affectionately.

The action sent shivers of pleasure up his spine but Seth tried to keep his mind off of them.

Seth leaned forward and kissed him. There was a bitter taste in Jacob's mouth. It tasted of whiskey and sorrow.

The pair hung out under the tree until night fell. Seth was finding siting in the dirt amongst twigs and creepy crawlies to be rather uncomfortable. He shifted and stretched until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

"Can we go home?" Seth asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. There's really no reason for us to stay here."

Suddenly, Jacob forcibly shoved Seth to the side as he reached out to stop an arrow, just inches from were Seth had been moments before. Jacob had little time to examine it as another one came, this time in his direction. He stopped it, just inches from his heart.

Jacob rushed over and pulled Seth onto his feet as his eyes scanned the surrounding area for the one that fired the arrows. "Show yourself!" He called out. A beautiful woman, with long, flowing hair stepped out from behind a tree, followed by several men and another woman from various places. How did they sneak up on them? And who were they?

"Who are you?" Jacob asked.

The first woman did not reply, she casually walked forward and drew another arrow from her quiver as she took aim at Jacob.

"Oh no you don't, you bitch!" Seth roared as he charged toward her.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Jacob yelled at him.

The woman redirected her target, this time taking aim at Seth. She fired.

Seth dodged the arrow, almost gracefully. The others in the group were now preparing their own weapons. Jacob saw a man slide a magazine into an assault rifle and knew that things were only about to get worse. What should he do? Then, a blood curdling roar came from behind them. Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Sam arrive on scene with the rest of the pack.

Seth had the woman pinned to the ground, a powerful grip slowly crushing her windpipe.

"_Mom?_"

Seth turned his head towards Leah.

"Mom?" He asked in a quizzical tone.

The woman's eyes widened and she quickly removed a small, silver object from her pocket and tossed it to her side. The object detonated and a powerful, blinding light burned Seth's eyes as the attackers made their escape.

Seth regained his vision. The pack was still on alert, ready for anything. Seth checked on Jacob to make sure he was still okay, satisfied with that, he used his nose to try and pick up the woman's scent. Leah had called her "Mom." But that didn't make any sense. Their mom was gone... but gone where exactly? Seth needed answers. He ran deeper into the forest with Jacob and Leah in pursuit.

Seth caught sight of the woman and increased his speed to catch up with her. Once in range, he tackled her to the ground and smashed her face into the dirt. "Who are you?!" The woman struggled futilely but did not answer. "I asked you a question!"

"_That's your mother, Seth._" Leah answered for her.

"Seth's grip loosened as the reality sunk in. "Mom?" He cautiously asked.

"Seth?" The woman asked back.

Seth's feelings towards the woman suddenly changed. Before he wanted to kill her, now, he just wanted to know. _Why? _Why had she left? Why did she just try to kill them?_ Why? _

"Seth_ -" _The woman began. She was cut off.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"Wha-"

"WHY? Why did you leave? Why did you try to kill us back there? Why damn it?!"

"Seth, sweetie, let me explain." The woman said.

"Please do!"

"I -" she trailed off as she took notice of Leah's wolf form.

"Is that... Leah?" She asked.

"Yes, it's her. Back to my questions." Seth snapped.

She sighed, "Okay, let me start from the beginning."

**~Hey guys, I'm way sorry about the really late update. I've found that putting myself on a deadline to get things done is not a good idea so from now on I'll just update when I can. Thanks for reading!~**


	3. 99 Problems - Pt 2

"Let me start from the beginning... I didn't leave because I wanted to... I did it to protect you. You, Leah, and your dad."

"Oh, of course! The old "I did it to protect you" line."

"It's true, now whether or not you want to believe it is up to you... You see, my tribe, we're Hunters of all things supernatural. We've hunted the Quileute wolves for centuries... I left, because if I had stayed, and the tribe had found out, I would have been ordered to kill you. Your father never told me of his heritage. Had I had known before, I may have never agreed to be with him."

"You could have refused." Seth said through gritted teeth.

"I could have done a lot of things different, Seth. All I can say now is that, I'm very sorry... you really do take after your father, your eyes are so much alike."

She reached out to touch Seth's face, he backed away. Though this woman was technically his mother, Seth didn't see it that way. As far as he was concerned, he had no mother.

"That's that then. I have my answers... now get the hell off our land."

"Seth!" Jacob, Leah and the woman, all protested in unison.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going home."

Seth turned and left, never looking back.

**-OOO-**

Seth awoke an hour early the next morning for school. Jacob was unsurprising, still sound asleep. He was still upset from last night, how dare she? She's been gone for years and when she finally does come back, she tries to kill him and all she can do is say she's sorry. That lady had some nerve.

"Good morning, Seth." A voice said as he stepped into the hallway.

"_Oh, are you kidding me?! Who invited her here- LEAH!_"

Seth barged into his sister's room, snatching the blanket away from her body.

"Uh, you mind telling me what _that _is doing here?!" He demanded.

"Seth, after you left, we talked it over. She is really sorry about the past but wants to be part of our lives now and I think we should give her a chance. She is our mom after all."

"She's **not** my mom! I don't know her!"

"Well maybe you should get to know her... Listen Seth, ever since she left, I've wanted nothing more then to have her back... Well here she is, what do you want me to do? Just send her packing?" 

"Yes! Have you forgotten that she and her cronies tried to kill me and Jacob last night!"

"If you would have stayed around, you would have heard her apology... and further more, I don't think you should go to school today. We're going to a diner for breakfast and I think you should come too. It's a perfect time for us to rekindle and catch up."

"NO! Saying your 'sorry' doesn't excuse that!"

"Sam doesn't seem to think she's a threat. Neither does Jake. Do you really think they would have let her stay if they thought otherwise? Can you at least come and try? Please, Seth... Jake wants you too...I want you too."

"…. Fine."

**-OOO-**

The diner was surprisingly crowded for a Tuesday morning. After a brief wait, they were seated square in the middle of the room. Seth spent most of his time glaring at Sue, ready to pounce if she tried anything funny.

"Are you going to order something, or just stare at me all morning." Sue asked, flashing Seth a bright smile.

"I'd choose my words carefully if I were you." Seth threatened.

"Right..." She sighed. "So, Jacob, are you Leah's boyfriend?"

"NO!" Jacob and Leah answered in unison.

"I don't think I'm his _type _anyway..." Leah hinted.

"Oh... so I take it your a friend of Seth's then?"

Jacob glanced at his boyfriend, looking for an answer. Would it be okay to tell her about them? Seth's face offered no clues.

"Sort of... he's my boyfriend." Jacob said.

Oh, well that's wonde- OH!... well, uh, I didn't expect that."Sue said, quickly shoveling a spoonful of food into her mouth.

"Is that's a problem?" Seth asked.

"No, no! Of course not, I just didn't think..."

"Well I'm gay alright! Deal with it!"

The whole restaurant went quiet as all eyes now turned on them.

"Can I talk you.. outside?" Jacob whispered, at the same time, pulling Seth up from his seat.

"What's your deal? Didn't you just tell me yesterday to "let things go." Jacob said once they were outside.

"This is different."

"Oh is it now?... She's trying Seth. She can't change the past, you know that."

"I don't care if she's trying. I don't want her here."

Jacob sighed. "Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable?"

Seth didn't answer. He didn't care what he was being.

"Can you at least try? She is your mom after all."

"Ugh! You sound just like Leah." He grumbled.

Breakfast went on and Seth refused to talk the entire time. Leah, on the other hand, couldn't contain herself and told everything that had happened in the past year. Jacob had been completely won over by Sue as well.

"Well that was an amazing meal and I'm so glad that I was able to spend it with you all."

"Yeah, likewise." Leah said, nudging Seth under the table with her foot. The only response she received was a deep growl from her younger brother.

**-OOO-**

"_She seems nice, dude. I don't understand why you just can't give her a chance._" Jacob asked during the car ride home.

"_You just don't understand..._"

The rest of the ride home was silent except for the sound of Seth's iPod blasting his favorite song, "Strong". The song was beautiful and so was One Direction's voices, which he always felt calm listening to.

_My hands,  
Your hands  
Tied up  
Like two ships._

Drifting  
Weightless.  
Waves try to break it.  
I'd do anything to save it.  
Why is it so hard to say it?

My heart,  
Your heart  
Sit tight like book ends.

Pages  
Between us  
Written with no end.  
So many words we're not saying.  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.  
You make me strong. 

Seth felt Jacob yank his ear buds out. "We need to talk when we get home." he whispered into his ear.

**-OOO-**

"This is one hell of a grudge you have against your mom." Jacob said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He was determined to get Seth to open up. "I get it, she hasn't been around and she tried to kill you. I get it. But if she's sorry about everything, why can't you forgive her? …. …. So is that it? Are you just going to keep playing the 'Quiet Game'?"

"As long as you, or anyone else keeps asking these questions, then yes."

Jacob sighed. Seth wasn't budging, not even a little. "Seth, I love you, a lot. And I only want you to be happy."

"And you think I'll be happy with her in my life?"

"Exactly!"

"... … Can't you see how unhappy I am with her here?"

"I don't know what else to say... I can't make you like her."

"You're right, you can't."


End file.
